Diabólik Lovers Mi Pequeña Dama
by SandyMyshury
Summary: Kikuo, es educada ,inteligente , callada, toda echa una dama que gustaría tener a su lado. Shu, es un holgazán donde la vida le daba igual . Que sucede cuando esta pequeña dama se convierte en la esposa oficial de shu, para poder sobrevivir , podrán llevarse bien o habrá adversidades y obstáculos que les depara en el futuro, podrá complementarse estos dos.
1. prólogo

La vida a sido dura desdé que mamá, se fue de casa papá y yo; nos costo acoplarnos , ya que aun en ese tiempo era muy pequeña, de tan solo con cuatro años, me tuve que hacer responsable con los deberes del hogar y papá trabajar más duro de lo normal en una agencia que lo mataba con muchos papeleos y un jefe que lo trataba peor que un obrero.

Así era nuestro mundo, cada día, tenia que quedarme sola en casa, sin ver los peligros que pasaba a mi alrededor, había aveces que salia para ir al supermercado para comprar algo para comer, en cuando entraba, la gente me miraba tan extraño, al principio no entendía el porque, pero en una conversación.

-De nuevo esa niña esta comprando sola.-Yo miraba atentamente a esa dos mujeres, quienes hablan en un tono de voz alto, que casi podía oírse.

-Pobrecita debe ser tan difícil que su madre la haya abandonado.-Decía la otra mujer, viéndome con lástima, enseguida me aleje para irme a otro pasillos, me recargue en el mueble, abrazando mi bolsa sobre mi pecho, aunque doliera era verdad lo que decían esas mujeres, aunque mi papa negara y dijera que mama volvería a casa con nosotros para ser una familia, pero debíamos ser realistas, eso nunca pasaría, ¡Jamas!

Con el tiempo me volví más fría de lo normal, era distante con la gente, hasta con mi padre, empecé a encargarme a prperar la comida por mi misma, al principio sabia asqueroso, tirarlo no estaba para eso, el dinero que le daban a mi padre no era mucho no estábamos para tirar la comida a la basura, asi que de mala gana me lo comía aunque al final sabia que me dolería el estómago, pasando los años comencé a mejorar incluyendo otras cosas como mi educación y mis modales estaban dando los frutos de mis esfuerzos se podía sera que era la chica perfecta...

-Una joven bajaba los escalones, con calma,su mano deslizandose en el barandal de madera. Al llegar, al piso; se dirigía a la sala sin entrar se encontró para su sorpresa, ropa tirada, botella de alcohol, y aun hombre tirado en el sofá boca abajo, la chica se encamino hacia allá, para recoger el desastre que había echo, no era posible que volviera a beber , de haberle prometido que ya no lo haría, no sabia si estar molesta o golpearlo con la botella por el mal ejemplo que le estaba dando, al tomar la botella y ponerlo sobre la mesa de madera, dándole algo fuerte haciendo sonar al ponerlo. -Buenos días Kikuo.- La saludo su padre volteando el lado donde estaba se topo la mira molesta de la joven que tenia los brazos cruzados.

-Que tiene de buenos Jorsh...-Le contesto molesta, golpeando en el suelo, con sus pantuflas color lavanda.

-Perdón, pero tuve un día muy agotador en el trabajo.-Dice dando una excusa, que había dicho desde que tenia memoria.

-Rodó los ojos.-Ve a contarle ese cuento a otro jorsh, yo si tengo cosas que hacer.-Dice recoguendo todo el desastre para irse a la cocina de inmediato.

-El hombre se levanta , para sentarse en el sofá, se rasco la cabeza y miro a su hija poniéndose el delantal, sabia que estaba muy molesta con el, pero aunque intentara dejar de tomar , todo seguiría igual , los años que a dejado a su pequeña nadie se lo regresaría para estar a su lado.-Kikuo, ¿Que te parece si vamos a comer afuera?-La chica voltea.

-Con que dinero jorsh...-Le pregunta con tanta seriedad.

-Pues mi jefe me dio esta quincena un dinero extra , y bueno ya aparte todo de los gastos nos queda para darnos un gustito que te parece.-Dice su padre con una sonrisa que no podía decirle que no ,ni siquiera podia estar enojada con el por mucho tiempo.

-De acuerdo, pero yo elegiré el lugar.-Su padre asiente muy feliz.

En un rato mas tarde...estaba en un restaurante de sushi, kikuo y su padre habían pedido dos platos de Ramen, ella soplaba con delicadeza el caldo, su padre miraba como lo hacia , solo de verla como había crecido tan rápido le daba mucha tristeza por no compartir esos momento con su niña.

-Unas jóvenes gritaban como locas ,kikuo mira hacia la ventana, dónde ve, un grupo de chicas que estaban en un restaurante esperando afuera.-¿Las jóvenes de ahora gritan por cualquier cosa?—Dice su padre rompiendo en silencio entre ellos.

-Bufea.-Son infantiles se podría decir, como pueden ponerse felices por algo tan patético. -Dice con un tono frío y mirando con molestia a las chicas de afuera.

-Su padre se ríe. -Pero kikuo, como puedes decir esas cosas, si tu también sueles comportarte infantil.-La niña aparece un leve sonrojo y desvía la mirada haciendo un puchero.

-Jorsh...

-Mhpmh...

-Se que aun soy aun estudiante de escuela media, peeo me gustaría saber si pudiera trabajar.-Deja de comer y mira a su hija con mucha atención, recarga sus brazos sobre la mesa.

-¿Y de que quieres trabajar?—Le pregunta.

-No se como tutora,dando clases con las materias que no entiendan—Dijo algo animada, pero sin quitar su faceta seria—Soy excelente estudiante, tengo las mejores calificaciones de mi clase, así que no se me hará nada complicado explicar.

-Pero kikuo, no te gustaría hacer otras cosas de tu edad.

-¿De mi edad?—Respondio—-¿Como que? —Pregunto.

-No se, salir con tus amigos o amigas.

-Papa, sabes perfectamente que no tengo amigos , aparte no tengo tiempo para esas cosas absurdas, debo pensar en mi futuro , en como tener un empleo.

-Pero kikuo, no te gustaría tener un novio, una familia.

-Sale un risilla de sus labios.-Para que luego me abandonen como mamá lo hizo, prefiero quedarme sola.-Su papa agacho la cabeza, sabia que aquel pasado nunca lo olvidaría tan fácilmente.


	2. episodio 1

P.o.v kikuo...

Las clases eran mas largas cada día, mire el reloj, aun faltaba cuatro horas para salir de clases, mi vista se fue a mi cuaderno donde termine de hacer operaciones de matemáticas, como las odio, al igual que el sonido de las manecillas hacían Tick...Tack...repetidamente , me volvía loca hasta que...

-Las puertas se deslizan.-Buenos días alumnos...-Entraba el directo al aula, los estudiantes se levantan y hacen una reverencia.-Sentarse jóvenes. -Se sientan en su lugar.-Bueno la razón de mi visita es por algo importante.

-Es sobre el desastre en la piscina nosotros no lo hicimos.-Dice un chico, el director puso una cara de poco amigos.

-No venia a eso, pero ahora que lo dice veremos eso después joven akamura.-Los jóvenes se comenzaron a reír, unos segundo hasta que se silencio el aula.-Bien...Eh, pensado ponerles trabajos comunitarios.-Se empiezan a quejar y gritar como desesperados.

-Orden!!!-Decía la profesora.

-Dejen terminar trabajos que ayudaran a su calificaciones los que están bajos y...para entrar a una de las mejores escuelas de Japón después de terminar este ciclo-Murmuraban los chicos y chicas emocionadas.

-Y que tenemos que hacer...-Pregunta una joven.

-Serán tutores de jóvenes , en el cartel están, los nombre de los estudiantes que elegirán en el tablero que esta fuera de las aulas.-Todos estaban emocionados , pero mas kikuo, que estaba pensando en trabajar y esta podía ser su oportunidad su capacidad.-Venir a buscarme para que les de la dirección de los jóvenes que les enseñaran.

Después de clases los estudiantes estaban amontonados viendo el cartel, buscando el nombre, kikuo, eligió varios nombres haber cuales estaban todavía sin tutor, en unos minutos...se fue de pronto para ir a la dirección...

-Al llegar se encontró una fila grande, que tardo cinco horas, ya casi era tardé, cuando estaba casi su turno, el director salio.-Lo siento jóvenes pero ya están todos ocupados .-Los alumnos estaban fatidioso y kikuo se dejó caer algo decepcionada, al levantantarse para ir por sus cosas al aula, al llegar a su salón, tropieza con alguien haciendo que caiga hacia atrás cayendo de pompas.-Porque no se fija, es de mala educación quedarse para dote en la entrada.

-Mil disculpas señorita.

-No importa...

-Sabe donde queda la dirección del director.

-Apunta con el dedo el pasillo .-Es todo derecho y dando vuelta en la siguiente esquina a la izquierda, a dos salones encontrara la dirección.

-Se lo agradezco señorita .-Dice el hombre con una sonrisa, que le dio mala espina a kikuo.

-Ve retirarse, ya casi alejándose de ella.-¿Que persona tan rara?-Se da la vuelta para entrara al aula, al adentrarse y irse a su butaca para tomar su maleta, para guardara sus cosas,al tener todo, se retiro, pero al salir, la temperatura cambió en el pasillo, kikuo comenzó a sobar los brazos , esto no era normal, siguió caminando , la temperatura bajaba cada vez más, era extraño.

Las luces se prendieron , pero con parpadeo como si fueran a pagarse, de su boca salia humo blanco , por el frío que sentía, esto no era normal, hasta ver a lo lejos un muñeco de trabo cocido de boca con x, y botones como ojos, estaba en el suelo, kikuo, al llegar se detuvo unos segundo para incarse y tomar al muñeco, teniendo en su mano , lo miro detalladamente.

-¿Que muñeco tan curioso? -Dijo mirando al muñeco con mucha curiosidad, miro a lo lados de los pasillos si había alguien que se le había caído y estaba ahí cerca.-Hola, alguien se le cayo este muñeco.-Nadie respondió , kikuo, miro de nuevo al muñeco, y sonrió.-Te llevare conmigo pero no le digas a nadie.-Ella siendo una persona madura a temprana edad , sin demostrar emociones de alegría, era la primera vez que algo la hizo feliz por un momento.

Sin darse cuenta que la sensación del frío se había ido, ella siguió su caminó, pero antes guardo el muñeco en su maleta.

Una persona veía en algún lugar del pasillo a la joven irse, con una sonrisa macabra, mostrando unos diente afilados, en unos segundos para desaparecer de ahí.

En un rato kikuo , estaba en casa preparando la cena, su padre veía la televisión, hasta que las luces comenzaron a parpadear, su miraba se va hacia el foco, mirando extrañamente.

-Papa!!! Puedes ver que pasa con la luz.-Grita kikuo, desde la cocina pero no hubo respuesta, ella se detuvo en cortar dejando aun lado el cuchillo, se baja del banquito para irse a la sala.-Que no me oistes holgazán.-Al llegar no lo encontró en sofá sentado , la tele estaba apagada, se sorprendió al ver, que su padre había desaparecido, camino lentamente.-P-Papa...-Lo llamo de nuevo.-Seguía igual sin señas.

Camino lentamente , cada paso que daba , parecía eterno, algo desde la cocina la veía, la sensación de que la estaban mirando, hizo que se volteara rápidamente y no hubiera nadie, la estaba poniendo de nervios esto que estaba pasando, primero en la escuela y luego en casa, camino hacia atrás, en eso se escucha pisadas de que alguien corría y provenía en su habitación, mira hacia el techo, esto hizo que se le hiciera nudo en la garganta, camino hacia la cocina, dónde todo el cuchillo que estaba picando las verduras, tomo aire , para darse valor de subir, se encamino hacia los escalones, donde miro hacia arriba, tragando saliva, dio su primer paso con lentitud, estaba dudando subir y llamar a la policía, pero si estaba imaginando cosas la creerían una loca , prefirió secciorarse , subió con tranquilidad las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso...miro a su alrededor y abajo si no había nadie siguiéndola, el sudor de su frente bajaba por el miedo que estaba presintiendo, camino hacia el pasillo lentamente ,hasta su habitación , que solo paso unos minutos para llegar y estar parada en la puerta , estaba dudando en tomar la manija , pero algo dentro le decía que debía entrar , al tomarla y girarla, y estas se abriera despacio una voz de una niña pequeña se escucha adentro, no podía detenerse su mano parecía que tenia control propia la puerta cada vez se abría, hasta que, se encontró una pequeña jugando en el suelo, tenia el cabello corto y color perla, su vestimenta era tipo victoriana, llevaba un gorrito que combinaba con su vestido largo.

-H-Hola...-Dijo tragando saliva al ver una pequeña en su habitación, pero al mirar bien que estaba jugando con el muñeco que encontró en la escuela.-¿Que haces aquí? -Intentaba interactuar con ella.

-La niña dejo de hablar con el muñeco y dejo de moverlo a los lados.-¿Quieres ser parte de nosotros?-Kikuo, no entendió que quería decir.

-¿Parte de que?-Esa preguntaba rebotaba en su mente, hasta que la pequeña volteo , kikuo, soltó el cuchillo que tenia , cayendo al suelo, la pequeña no tenia ojos si no botones que brotaban sangre que escurría en su cara, la chica retrocedió hacia atrás y se fue de ahí corriendo la niña comenzó a reír, la chica corrió lo mas rápido, llegando los escaleras, que bajo pero en eso resbalo cayendo bruscamente de las escaleras, hasta caer en algo líquido, se paro con ayuda de su manos, al abrir los ojos mirando el lo que cayo se abrieron en par, era sangre, bastante, al escuchar una respiración , sus ojos seguían abierto , giro la cabeza , mirando a su padre cortado a la mitad kikuo, estaba apunto de las lágrimas cuando el le dijo algo que hizo reaccionar, y se pusiera de pie, rápidamente, corriendo hacia la puerta, sus ropas estaban ensangretadas, hasta sus pies descalzos marcaba sus huellas al salir de la casa, corriendo como loca, las risas se escuchaban aproximándose.

-Miraba cada segundo hacia atrás no había nadie, las calles estaban solitarias sin un alma, esto no podía estar pasando, quería que fuera una pesadilla, no sabia cuando había corrido , pero estaba dando vueltas a lo loca para escapar hasta llegar al parque, donde se adentro y siguió corriendo, su respiración estaba agitada, de tanto correr pero no sabia cuanto debía huir, desde que vio ese hombre cosas extrañas pasaron en este día, hasta que percató, de una cosa esa persona debía tener algo con lo que paso, pero a la vez se culpaba porque trajo ese muñeco a casa , y paso todo eso , la niña , su papa, los ojos brotaban lágrimas, sin fijarse donde pisaba tropieza con una piedra, lastimándose el tobillo, kikuo, comenzó a llorar, intento ponerse de pie con ayuda de sus manos , un dolor punzante de su tobillo izquierdo hizo que no pudiera levantarse , solo espero que pasara lo peor, preferiría morir ya no tenia a nadie, ni madre, ahora sin padre.-Papa...-Susurro su nombre, con mucha ternura, hasta que escucho que alguien se acercaba a ella , unos zapatos negros vio estando ahí frente, no quiso alzar la mirada le daba terror.

-Seras una buena muñeca para mi colección.-La tomo de los cabellos, alzándola, kikuo, tomo la mano del sujeto para que la soltara.-No te resistas, ahora que no tienes donde ir, sin familia.-Kikuo, sabia que era cierto, por fuera deseaba morirse, pero por una parte dentro de ella quería vivir , dejo caer sus mano, dejando de resistirse, el sujeto sonrió, pero ante de irse con ella, alguien apareció.

-¿A donde vas con esa chica?-Le pregunta un hombre de gabardina oscura.

-Ese no es tu problema.

-¿No te servirá para nada en los planes que piensas hacer?

-Y como sabes tú, si me sirve o no.

-Solo lo se, aparte , yo tengo a las indicadas para tus planes.-Esa palabra le gustaba.

-Convence me.

-Hagamos un intercambio.-Le dice.-La chica por mis mis mujeres.

-Me darías esas mujeres, por esta insificante humana sin valor.-Dice jalando la mas del cabello , ella se quejo.

-Tengo otros planes para esta humana insificante.-Dice mirándola.-Entonces hacemos un trato.-Estira la mano.

-El hombre mira unos segundos y sonríe, estirando su brazo para estrechar las manos con el.-Es un trato.-Se la avienta y la abraza acercándola a el.

-La mira.-Mañana tendrás tu encargo.-Le dice.-Vámonos.-La carga como princesa, Kikuo, siente sus ojos pesar y queda profundamente dormida.

Al despertar en unos segundos , se exalta al ver que estaba en una habitación algo extraño y un estilo algo antiguo, estaba sorprendida y le daba pavor a la vez, se escucho unas voces así afuera ella se levanta deslizándose hasta la orilla pero al pisar un dolor punzante evito que se pusiera de pie, mejor se quedo ahí , sin hacer ningún movimiento,hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse y al ver que entraba un hombre junto a dos muchachos de cabellos rubios y otro de cabello negro que llevaba anteojos.

-Ya despertastes.-Dice el hombre a la chica.-Bueno te diré rápido, cuales son las reglas, y cuales son tus deberes en esta casa.-La chica estaba algo confundida, pero no le quedaba otra, no tenia a nadie, estaba sola en este mundo, aparte esta persona la compro como si fuera un animal.-Numero uno: Tienes prohibido salir de esta casa, si lo haces tendrás un castigo que odiarás haber nacido, numero dos, guardar silenció, ahora los deberes, e investigado tu potencial en los estudios, que quiero que seas la tutora de mi hijo mayor, y también seras la futura mujer de él.

-¿Que? Espere un segundó, yo solo tengo quince apenas soy una niña y no se cuales sean el que me dice, pero se nota que son mas grandes que yo.

-Tranquila.-Dice este apareciendo de la nada tomándola del mentón, para que lo mirarse.-Seré considerado contigo, y esperaremos que cumplas los diecisiete.-Dijo acercarcandose a ella pronunciado cada palabra.

-Si señor.

-Veo que eres educada, al parecer no tendremos mucho problema, Reiji, espero que les digas que tienen prohibido de tomar la sangre de...

-Kikuo...

-Es un gusto, espero que puedas acoplarte en tu nuevo hogar, tu futuro es joven de cabellos rubios espero que se lleven bien, y espero un buen resultado de parte a los dos, o les ira mal has entendido Shu.

-Si...-Dijo pesadamente.

-Nos vemos.-Desaparece, kikuo mira de reojo a los dos jóvenes.

-Es de mala educación estar en la habitación de una dama.-Dice con tanta seriedad, ellos lo mira.

-Al parecer no tendré problemas con tus modales.-Dice reiji, acomodándose los anteojos.-Tu uniforme esta en el armario , la cena sera hasta las siete.-Se desaparece.

-Genial una pequeña dama.

-Tienes algún problema con mis modales...-Dice kikuo molesta.

-Eres una molestia, es como si tuviera a reiji encima mio, solo que en mujer.

-Y tu eres un holgazán, no me cabe la duda de que me eligieron a mi para ser tu tutora, que molesto.-Dice cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada.-Que edad tienes.

-Diecinueve.-Kikuo se quedo sorprendida, aparte de enseñarle a un holgazán, era demasiado grande para ella, estos les gustaban comprometerlas muy chicas.

-Pedófilo...-Dice ella bajando la mirada.

-Eres una molestia, aunque no te guste tendrás que acostumbrarte.-Esta muy cerca de ella sus ojos rojizos topaban con sus ojos azules de shu, se sentía extraña , nunca había tenido tan cerca a una persona que no sabia que hacer.

-Alejate , tu presencia me molesta.-Decía sin demostrar que estaba algo nerviosa al tenerlo mirándola muy de cerca.

-Shu , la toma de los brazos y estaba encima de ella.-Tendrás que soportarme te agrade o no, soy tu dueño, y tu una simple humana que vienes a satisfacer mi sed .-Dice acercándose, para susurrarle al oído, kikuo,abrió los ojos, esto no era normal no sabia que eran no quería saber , solo cerro los ojos.

-Tienes razón solo soy una a simple humana, que no tiene a donde ir, y debo aceptar este destinó, ya esa persona me salvo debo ser agradecida así que has lo que quieras conmigo no me interesa.-Dice secamente que hizo que shu, se alejara.-Que sucede.

-No sirve de nada, que beba de ti, hasta como humana no sirves, la verdad hay mejores sangre donde puedo beber, ni te iba hacer nada solo quería ver que reacción hacías , pero al solo tenerte cerca están molestó y tu presencia están fastidioso.-Se va de ahí desapareciendo.

-Idiota...ya somos dos...-Decía retorciendo las sabanas con sus manos.


	3. episodio 2

En el Instituto

Kikuo, trato de olvidar aquél accidente que le arrebato a su padre , su vida , su libertad; caminando en los corredores con una mirada de siempre, sería sin una expresión. Sin mirar a su paso del camino, su hombro choco contra el brazo de alguien, este se detuvo para mirar y ella continuo caminando, el se quedo cautivando aquella chica que una razón le atrajo bastante, solo sonrió al verla alejarse.

Kikuo, sin tener fin de donde ir , solo deseaba que se acabara las clases y despertar de este mal sueño.

-Srta. Kikuo-Voltea al llamado del hombre que estába atrás de ella.

-Sub director. Katsuco, Buenos días. -Dice deteniéndose para hacer una leve reverencia.

-Escuche que se cambiara de instituto es un pena que se vaya.

\- ¿Irse? Dónde no sabia de que hablaba.-No comprendia lo que decía aquel hombre.

-Me visito el señor Tougo Sakamaki, me informo la situación , y lamento de lo que paso con su padre ,pero viendo sus capacidades de estudiantes es bueno que este rodeada con una persona como el Sr.Tougo, es uno de lo mejores hombres de Japón debe sentirse afortunada estando comprometida con uno de sus hijos.

-Kikuo, quería decir que no lo era, pero algo le detenía , su garganta no salia ni una palabra , su garganta estaba tan seca , que una parte de ella pedía auxilio, que la sacaran de esta pesadilla, prefería mil veces estar a lado del holgazán de su padre que vivir con esos tipos que cada vez que llegaba deseaban beber su sangre, o convertirla en una muñeca o hacerle cosas inapropiadas , para finalizar estaba comprometida con alguien que no ama y el a ella, esto era un castigo divino.-Si es genial estar rodeada con personas importantes, el sueño de toda chica.-Finje una sonrisa de alegría.

-Es verdad.

Después de las clases kikuo, tenia que esperar un buen rato la limusina para que la recogiera, y ahí en la banqueta que venia en su bicicleta un muchacho de cabellos castaños , y ojos castaños se acerco a la de cabellos oscuros.

-Hola...-La saluda y ella voltea mirándolo extrañamente.

-¿Te conozco?

-El río bajo y miro a la joven con un expresión fría y sería. -No...pero a Natasha si.-Kikuo, abre los ojos al escuchar el nombre de esa mujer que los abandono.

-Eres aquél tipo por quien nos abandono.-Dijo con un tono mas frío de lo usual,y mordiendo su labio inferior, intentaba no perder los estribos.

-No, soy el hijo del tipo por quien, tu mama los dejo.-Dice algo apenado, ya que noto que la chica aun seguía odiando a su madrastra por lo que paso.

-¿Que quieres? Vinistes a burlarte y echarme en cara de que mi mama esta muy feliz con ese tipo y contigo.

-Claro que no.-Le respondió. -Solo quería conocerte , tu mamá, habla mucho de ti.

-Bufo.-Ya me conocistes ahora largo de mi vista.-Dice algo ruda en su tono, el chico se pone pensativo, al parecer no fue buena buena idea.

-Mira vine, porque tu mamá, se entero que tu padre murió y bueno...

-Sabia que iba a decir pero las ganas de no gritar como una loca antes todos, por mostrar un gran respeto así ella no dejándola mal prefiero calmar su rabia.-Prefiero mil veces vivir en la calle como los perros , comer en la basura que estar a lado de una zorra.

-Oye yo se que tu madre no hizo lo correcto pero no debes hablarle así.-Fue a la defensa de la mujer de su padre.

-Lo dices fácil porque a ti no fue a quien te abandono durante estos años y a hora se hace la madre preocupada.-Se ríe bajo.- Que no me hagas reír, y yo le hablo como quiera porque no se merece un respeto esa mujer que abandona a sus hijos por un hombre como una zorra sin importarle que llore suplicándole que no se vaya ,y que se portara bien y que sera mejor cada día, y esperando en la puerta aquel vuelva o la gente te mire con lástima como si eso no fuera mas molesto de soportar las miradas en la escuela de las profesores o los niños que son malos al decirte que tu mama te dejo por ser mala o que nunca te amo y se canso de ti.-Kikuo, estaba exaltada, gritando los ojos brotaban lágrimas hasta sentir un agarre en su muñeca jalandola a su pecho, la chica se sorprende del acto del desconocido que la jalo, ella alza su mirada para ver quien era.

-No se quien sea, pero espero que sea la ultima vez que te acerques a mi prometida.-Shu, miraba con seriedad al joven que estaba ahí.

-Tú eres su prometido , bueno como sabrás ella, debe venir conmigo, por si no sabes , sigues siendo menor y debe estar cerca de su madre.-Ambos chicos se miraban fijamente.

-Si lo que buscan es dinero , para nosotros no hay problema.-Dice apareciendo Reiji, que se acomodaba los a anteojos.

-No necesitamos su dinero , lo que mi madre quiere es a su hija, se siente arrepentida de haberla a dejado.

-Pero bitchan, al parecer no quiere ir con ella no vez cuanto odio le tiene que se escucho desde a lo lejos.-Dice Laito con una sonrisa.

-Vamonos.-Shu , la carga en brazos como tipo princesa.

-Bajame!!! -Dice, con sus mejillas rojas como tomate, pero eso no funcionó, se retiran dejando al castaño mirando como se alejaban, al entrar en la limusina.

-Que molesto.-Dijo Reiji sentándose a lado de Kanato.-Ya perdimos las horas en las clases con ese.

-Que molesta.-Dijo Shu , aventándola en el asientos y el se sienta haciendo un lado sus pies.

-Perdón nadie te dijo que me defendieras.-Dijo algo molesta, acomodándose en el asiento.

-Ya vamos retrasados por tu culpa.-Le dice Shu.

-A ti desde cuando te importa llegar a tiempo.

-Ese no es tu problema.

-Sale una risilla de Laito.-Shu, tiene un encuentro con una nueva compañera que llego hace semanas y la estado tratando muy bien solo de pensarlo me calienta.

-Subaru, lo mira con seriedad y bufea.-Pervertido.

-Que bien por ti, ya me gustaría tener un encuentro con un chico.-Dijo en un sarcasmo kikuo.

-Puedes hacerlo.-Dice Reiji, acomodándose los anteojos.-Mientras no salgas embarazada de otro hombre , todo esta bien, puede perder la virginidad con quien quieras.

-Espera no importa que le sea infiel a este holgazán.

-No , el trato es que te cases y tengas descendencia de este holgazán , lo demás no importa si quieres seguir teniendo un amante puede hacerlo.-Le explico Reiji.

\- Shu, puede tener las amantes que quiera entonces podemos morderla sin importar eso.-Hablo Ayato.

-Dije ellos no ustedes esa persona dijo específicamente que esta prohibido que nosotros la toquemos eso incluye morderla así que no se atrevan hacerlo.-Dijo Reiji.

-Eso significa que si quiero tenerlos como amante no se puede.

-O bitchan nos desea tenernos.

-Si es tu propia elección no importa , pero porque tu quieres.-Dijo Reiji acomodándose los anteojos.

-Entiendo y solo fue un pregunta es algo que nunca haría, aunque no ame este holgazán.

-Una bitchan fiel.

-Callensen que arruinan la música. -Kikuo, mira a shu, extrañamente pensó en un momento que había alguien que se preocupaba pero su suposición era falsa.

-Por cierto iras con nosotros al instituto para enseñarte donde sera tu aula.-Le dice reiji.

-Pero ...si ustedes son mas grandes y yo sigo siendo estudiante media, aun me falta para ser de preparatoria.

-No importa eso, tus capacidades que tienes no serán ningún problema para ti.-Dice reiji ,mirándola fijamente kikuo, se sentía extraña ya que con quien podía tener una conversación mas normal era con el, aunque debía admitir que que reiji es algo extricto con los modales como ella, pero lo que escucho que debe dar látigos para educarlas y enseñarles le alegraba tener a shu , como su prometido este la ignoraba y no le hacia nada así que su vida era casi tranquila pero eso no quiere decir que estaba a salvo.

Mas tarde al llegar en el instituto ...algunas miradas tenia sobre de ella , kikuo, no podía ignorar, hasta que escucho una voz familiar al voltear miro una joven de cabellos largos oscuros tomada de la mano de un chico de cabello rubio que le sonreía con tanta alegría, pero en eso su mirada hacia esa personas la tapan por otras personas que se atraviesan y los sakamakis ponen una cara de furia.

-Que molestia .-Hablo Subaru, quien le enseñaría su salón a kikuo, pero en unos pasos se topan en el camino con los hermanos mukamis.-Tienes prohibido acercarteles.

-¿Porque?

-Solo obedece.-Le dice siguiendo su caminata y kikuo lo sigue sin quitar la mirada a la joven que estaba muy contenta.

Mas tarde...

En los pasillos miraba a su alrededor, estaba dando un paseo para verificar el sitió para no hacer el oso mañana y no perderse.

-Kikuo!-La chica voltea al escuchar que la llamaban , camina hacia la joven.

-Cuanto tiempo.

-Es verdad.-Dice algo agitada la chica.-¿Que haces aquí kikuo?

-Es una historia muy larga y difícil de explicar.

-Ya veo, y como estado hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

-Escuche que te fuiste de casa.

-Veo que mi mama sigue diciendo lo mal hija que fui al irme, no se que gana con eso.-Suspira.

-Sabe como es...y cuentan e que has echo.

-Me case , vivo con la persona que amo y soy muy feliz y tu.

-Pues mi padre murió.

-En verdad lo siento mucho y conquien vives.

-Vivo con alguien que no amo y debo obedecer porque ese hombre salvo mi vida y yo.-Estaba desesperada que no se entendía bien sus palabras , la chica la abraza para calmarla.

-Todo estará bien .-Le dice calmándola.

-Amor... aquí estabas, que pasa, porque no estabas en clases.-La abraza por atrás dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Estaba con una amiga.-Le responde dándole un beso dulce en los labios, kikuo, se sonroja al ver esta escena.

-Bueno yo me retiro nos vemos luego.-La pareja se separa, al notar que incomodarona a alguien por esta escena.

-No te vayas kikuo.-Le dice la chica.

-Perdon por esta escena empalagosa es que cuando nos besamos no podemos parar, verdad amor.

-Si.-Dice con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.-Que te parece si almorzamos juntos, mi pareja se ira con sus amigos verdad corazón.-Asiente el chico.

-Claro.-Asiente con la cabeza en un rato se retira para irse a clases.

En unas horas después... En el almuerzo caminaba por los pasillos mirando a los lados haber si encontraba en el camino a la chica, pero en eso su vista se topa con un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que estaba hablando con una joven atractiva y buena figura que cautivaba a cualquier hombre, kikuo, en un momento no le molesto ver esa escena pero al ver como el mayor sakamaki, era algo cariñoso con la chica, retrocedió algunos pasos para girarse y irse del lado izquierdo , siguió su caminata como si no hubiera visto nada.

En un rato llego al jardín, miro a los alrededores y no había nadie, parecía extrañó, pero eso no le importaba tanto , para kikuo, mejor estar sola, se detuvo para incarse, para poderse sentarse en el césped, en eso que estaba mucho en sus pensamientos se le vino la imagen de shu con esa chica, poniéndola pensar "Habría alguien que se fijara así en ella" que no fuera por el físico si no por el "corazón"

-Tu debes ser el nuevo ganado de los sakamakis.-Una voz grave llamo su atención, que hizo que volteara para ver de quien provenía, al ve runa figura alta de cabello castaño que peinaba una media cola de caballo, y que tenía en la boca un cubo de azúcar, que saboreaba gustosamente.

-¿A quién rayos le llamastes ganado? -h el ceño a la persona que estaba ahí enfrente.

-A ti, aquí en más.

-Para que lo sepas.-Se pone de pie.-No soy ningún ganado.-Contesta molesta.-Y menos de los sakamakis.

-Eso pareces.

-Y tu quien eres por cierto, es de mala educación no presentarse ante un extraño.

-Yuma Mukami.-Al escuchar "Mukami" recordó que le advirtieron que no se acercara a ellos, pero porqué.

-Kikuo Akisha.

-Veo que elijieron un buen ganado ne~nekochan.-Aparece de la nada un chico de cabellos rubios , que susurra en el oído de la chica, que hizo que se sobresaltara.

-Que quieren de mi.-Intento no perder la cospostura y demostrar miedo, pero sus manos temblaban un poco.

-Tranquila no te haremos nada por ahora nekochan.

-¿Que quieren decir que no me harán nada?

-Entonces desea que te hagamos algo.-Hablo Yuma, mirando a la chica, que provoco un sonrojo total en todo sus rostro.

-Yo...no ...dije eso...bakas!!-Dijo nerviosa.

-Como tanto deseas, te haré el favor de cumplirtelo.-Dijo acercándose Yuma a kikuo que retrocedió, pero parecía sus pies no responderle muy bien, en unos segundos, tomaron de la muñeca jalandola bruscamente, para que enseguida... Abriera sus ojos del shock total, dejándola atónita y mas roja de lo normal, no sabía como actuar en ese momento, y sentir una lengua jugaba dentro de su boca , su modo de la reacción, es empujarlo con su mano izquierda, pero su fuerza era inutil , el, era mas fuerte, esto debía ser un mal sueño de lo que estaba pasándole, sintió como se profundizaba el besó, kikuo no sabia ni que hacer, hasta que necesito aire Yuma, cortando el beso, lo que los unía era un hilo de saliva, acercó su mano, para que unos de sus dedos tocara los labios rosados de la chica, deseaba probarlos nuevamente , esto era difícil de explicar como una simple humana lo había extasiado con un beso que era solo para asustarla, no para que el, fuera afectado, al volver intentarlo, sintió la presencia de una persona.


	4. Capitulo 3

-Yuma, deja de jugar con el ganado de los sakamakis, y vayan enseguida a sus clases.-Dijo un muchacho de cabellos oscuros que llevaba un libro en la mano.

-Tks, que molesto.-Soltó a la chica, girarse y irse, dejando a kikuo, en shock.

-Nos vemos nekochan.-Dijo Kou, para desparecer.

-Al retirarse, la chica apretó las manos.-¡¡Como se atreve ese en besarme!!-Esta hecha una furia, su primer beso, había sido, robado se dejo caer de rodillas en un aura oscura.-Este fue el peor día del mundo.

0000

Yuma, estaba acostado en el sofá de la sala con sus piernas estiradas y su mirada al techo, pensativo al recordar aquel beso, esa sensación extraña, se toca los labios con su dedo, era raro como una humana lo había extasiado deseando más.

Al tocarse los labios, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no era posible debía ser su imaginación, ella solo era un ganado más como todas, solo servía para satisfacer su sed, movió la cabeza a los lados.

-Al fin tengo la información de esa chica.-Dijo Ruki, apareciendo en la sala sin previo aviso.

-Para que querremos saber de esa.-Contesto Yuma, levantándose para sentarse bien en el sofá.

-Lo dices eso porque ya la besastes.-Dice kou. Recordándole, yuma bufo, desviando la mirada.

-Una mujer nos contrató para raptarla.

-Espera esa persona esta informado de esto.

-No y si.. -Se quedaron pensativos a lo que dicho ruki y siguieron escuchando.- al parecer esa mujer tiene un gran interés por la prometida de shu sakamaki.-Yuma, abrió los ojos su reacción fue notorio , que Azusa, pudo notarlo.

-Para que la quieren a nekochan.

-No lo se, pero me dijo que podíamos quedarnosla después de que terminaran con ella.-Comentaba Ruki, retirándose; Yuma, tenia una mirada seria que era notable Azusa fue uno de ellos en darse cuenta en que pasa algo.

/00000/000000/0000000/00000/

Los gritos de niñas jugando, y las figuras pequeñas que corrían aun lado a otro, una de ellas se detuvo al escuchar pasos, al voltear y ver que era una mujer de cabello largo rojizo que llevaba atada una cola baja de lado izquierdo, al llegar donde esta la pequeña, la miro con aquellos ojos negros que reflejaban a la niña que vestía un vestido azul y un gorrito blanco con una flor amarilla, al llegar ahí, para detenerse, estiro su brazo para extender su mano, la niña no la pensó dos veces y hizo el mismo acto tomando la mano de aquella mujer, para irse con ella.

En un rato se encontraban adentro de la mansión, se dirigían a la sala ahi se adentraron, donde se encontraba una mujer de hermosa de ojos azules y cabello rubio, sentada en el sofá conversando con un hombre, la niña se escondió atrás de la mujer de cabellos rojizos.

-Perdonen la tardanza.-Dijo acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña, ambos adultos miraban a la pequeña escondida.

-Bueno creo que ya tenemos todo listo.-Se puso de pie aquel hombre acercándose a su mujer, para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-La mujer de cabellos rubios se levanto junto a su lado estaba un niño que estaba algo nervioso.-Desde ahora en adelante el compromiso de nuestros hijos esta hecho.

-Al decir eso pusieron al frente ambos niños para que se conocieran, ellos se miraron un segundo, ambos no sabían de que trataba pero parecía algo serio.-Vamos hija presentate a tu prometido.-La niña alzo su cabeza mirando a su madre, luego la bajo para de nuevo tener su vista al niño.

-Mi hijo es mayor que vuestra hija así que no habrá problema verdad.

-En realidad no ya que mas joven sea la mujer, mas descendencia dará.

-Tiene razón. -Sonrió la madre del niño.

-Como esta en los papeles, y vuelvo a repetir dejándoles claros que somos el último clan de nuestra raza, les estamos entregando una de nuestras preciados tesoros, saben que el contrato sera sellado al momento de que él, beba su sangre.

-Lo sé...así que empecemos a que el contrato se complete.-La mujer de cabellos rojizo tomo la mano de su hija acercándose a donde esta la dama de cabellos rubios, al llegar puso a su hija al frente.

-Al parecer no sera necesario hacer una cortada.-Dijo, la pequeña miro asustada a lo que había dicho su madre ¿a que se refería que no sera necesario hacer una cortada? Hizo aún lado los cabellos negros de su hija dejando paso y descubierto el cuello.

-El niño estaba nervioso, asustado, pero la mujer empujo a su hijo y mirándolo, el bajo su mirada y cerro sus manos con fuerza, acercándose a la pequeña, sus ojos de miedo y terror, hicieron que se echara atrás el niño , saliendo huyendo del lugar pero ya sabía la madre que esto pasaría así que los sirvientes lo detuvieron tomando de los brazos, el se resistía al volver en esta locura, miro a su madre quien estaba molesta, el bajo la mirada, mas se oponga no serviría de nada, así que la acercaron a la pequeña, y dirigiendo su rostro en el cuello, el niño no tuvo otra opción abrió su boca donde estaban listos sus colmillos, la niña le salieron lágrimas en los ojos al sentir clavar en su piel los colmillos de aquel niño, que bebía su sangré, un grito exagerado se hizo presente, la niña se intento mover pero la madre no se lo permitía, con una mano le pato los ojos a su hija, el niño que ya no quería beber más lo apartaron, lo soltaron, al sentir como su respiración y pecho le dolían, eran los efectos de la sangré, su visión se comenzaba a nublar por completó viendo a su alrededor borroso, hasta comenzar escuchar voces extrañas, empezó a gritar como desquiciado, la dama de cabellos rubios cerro los ojos.

-La niña fue soltada al desplomarse cayendo de rodillas, las voces y ver como la sala estaba diferente con escrituras llenas de sangre y seres extraños que se veían aterradores, la niña quedo pasmada del miedo,¿ porque estaba viendo eso ahora? ¿porque que tenia que ver al ser mordida? ¿que sucedía? Puso su manos a sus oídos, para dar un grito que en ese momento las lamparas y objetos hasta muebles se movieron.-Se les pasará en unos segundos.-Dijo la mujer de cabellos rojizos.

-Desde ahora en adelante serán uno.-Dijo el hombre.

-Cuanto durara la amnesia.-Pregunto la dama de cabellos rubios, mirando así hijo tirado en el suelo boca abajo, agitado y sus ojos llorosos.

-Dura mucho tiempo la perdida de memoria, el modo que se desbloquear es volviendo a beber la sangre de su prometida apara que ambos vuelvan sus recuerdos.-Dijo mirando a su hija que lentamente dejaba de gritar y las cosas dejaban de moverse, al sentir el cansancio se dejo caer al suelo boca abajo aun lado del niño quien estaba intentando mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero al tener frente a la niña, acerco su mano débilmente hacia la de ella, para ponerla encima su tamaño sobre la de la pequeña quien estaba cansada.

-Prometo cuidarte...-Susurro el niño mirándola conexos ojos azules, y ella mostrando unos ojos distinto ahora tornados rojizos.

-Aparecieron de la nada demasiada gente alrededor de la sala.-¡La ceremonia acabado! ¡¡Les presento a la nueva pareja y nueva reina mi hija Kikuo Hitomi y mi nuevo hijo el rey Shu Sakamaki !!-Aplaudieron, y un vampiro satisfecho al conseguir lo que deseaba un sonrisa de malicia apareció, pero había alguien que no estaba tan contenta era una mujer de cabellos negros ojos color miel miraba atrás junto a su lado una niña de cabellos lilas tomada de la mano de esa mujer se retiraron lentamente.

Recuerdos que se dejaron en el olvidó

-Entre las tinieblas de aquel lugar, los alrededores de los jardines habían estatuas de personas que aun se escuchas sus gritos y ruegos, una mujer que caminaba por los alrededores para adentrarse al laberinto de arbusto negros, hasta llegar en unos minutos al lugar donde podía verse una estatua de una figura de una mujer que mantenía su postura como la gran señora.-Mirate en donde esta ahora.-Dijo a la estatua de la mujer.-Porque siempre eras tú! Yo que di todo para que el creciera y se lo diera mis logros auna estúpida como tú!!-Dijo con odio.-¡¿Porque?! Yo que le di mas hijos, le entregó el trono...¡ a tu bastarda, porque ni sangre de nuestro clan tiene! Estúpido esposo que la convirtió en uno de nosotros, una sangre falsa que nunca llegara a hacer nada, pero no te preocupes mi querida Meik, al acabar con esa molestia para que mi pequeña tome el lugar que se merece junto a su esposo.-Salio una risilla.-Como debía ser al principió.

-Madre...

-Aparece de repente una chica de cabellos lilas.-Tranquila hija pronto llegara tu momento y seras la heredera del tronó como debía ser.-Dijo dándose la vuelta y acercándose para acerca su mano a la mejilla de la chica.-Mi hermosa reina, tendrás todo que has querido, el reino, el trono.-La chica miro seriamente a su madre.-Un esposo... Al beber la sangre de esa chica teniendo su escéncia, para despertar a tu rey, podrás gobernar la dimensión de muertos.

-Cree que se podrá engañar con eso.

-Claro, la persona que hace el pacto debe tener la escencia de su prometida para despertarse, tendremos nuestra venganza al fin y podremos gobernar felizmente.

-Yuma, deja de jugar con el ganado de los sakamakis, y vayan enseguida a sus clases.-Dijo un muchacho de cabellos oscuros que llevaba un libro en la mano.

-Tks, que molesto.-Soltó a la chica, girarse y irse, dejando a kikuo, en shock.

-Nos vemos nekochan.-Dijo Kou, para desparecer.

-Al retirarse, la chica apretó las manos.-¡¡Como se atreve ese en besarme!!-Esta hecha una furia, su primer beso, había sido, robado se dejo caer de rodillas en un aura oscura.-Este fue el peor día del mundo.

0000

Yuma, estaba acostado en el sofá de la sala con sus piernas estiradas y su mirada al techo, pensativo al recordar aquel beso, esa sensación extraña, se toca los labios con su dedo, era raro como una humana lo había extasiado deseando más.

Al tocarse los labios, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no era posible debía ser su imaginación, ella solo era un ganado más como todas, solo servía para satisfacer su sed, movió la cabeza a los lados.

-Al fin tengo la información de esa chica.-Dijo Ruki, apareciendo en la sala sin previo aviso.

-Para que querremos saber de esa.-Contesto Yuma, levantándose para sentarse bien en el sofá.

-Lo dices eso porque ya la besastes.-Dice kou. Recordándole, yuma bufo, desviando la mirada.

-Una mujer nos contrató para raptarla.

-Espera esa persona esta informado de esto.

-No y si.. -Se quedaron pensativos a lo que dicho ruki y siguieron escuchando.- al parecer esa mujer tiene un gran interés por la prometida de shu sakamaki.-Yuma, abrió los ojos su reacción fue notorio , que Azusa, pudo notarlo.

-Para que la quieren a nekochan.

-No lo se, pero me dijo que podíamos quedarnosla después de que terminaran con ella.-Comentaba Ruki, retirándose; Yuma, tenia una mirada seria que era notable Azusa fue uno de ellos en darse cuenta en que pasa algo.

/00000/000000/0000000/00000/

Los gritos de niñas jugando, y las figuras pequeñas que corrían aun lado a otro, una de ellas se detuvo al escuchar pasos, al voltear y ver que era una mujer de cabello largo rojizo que llevaba atada una cola baja de lado izquierdo, al llegar donde esta la pequeña, la miro con aquellos ojos negros que reflejaban a la niña que vestía un vestido azul y un gorrito blanco con una flor amarilla, al llegar ahí, para detenerse, estiro su brazo para extender su mano, la niña no la pensó dos veces y hizo el mismo acto tomando la mano de aquella mujer, para irse con ella.

En un rato se encontraban adentro de la mansión, se dirigían a la sala ahi se adentraron, donde se encontraba una mujer de hermosa de ojos azules y cabello rubio, sentada en el sofá conversando con un hombre, la niña se escondió atrás de la mujer de cabellos rojizos.

-Perdonen la tardanza.-Dijo acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña, ambos adultos miraban a la pequeña escondida.

-Bueno creo que ya tenemos todo listo.-Se puso de pie aquel hombre acercándose a su mujer, para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-La mujer de cabellos rubios se levanto junto a su lado estaba un niño que estaba algo nervioso.-Desde ahora en adelante el compromiso de nuestros hijos esta hecho.

-Al decir eso pusieron al frente ambos niños para que se conocieran, ellos se miraron un segundo, ambos no sabían de que trataba pero parecía algo serio.-Vamos hija presentate a tu prometido.-La niña alzo su cabeza mirando a su madre, luego la bajo para de nuevo tener su vista al niño.

-Mi hijo es mayor que vuestra hija así que no habrá problema verdad.

-En realidad no ya que mas joven sea la mujer, mas descendencia dará.

-Tiene razón. -Sonrió la madre del niño.

-Como esta en los papeles, y vuelvo a repetir dejándoles claros que somos el último clan de nuestra raza, les estamos entregando una de nuestras preciados tesoros, saben que el contrato sera sellado al momento de que él, beba su sangre.

-Lo sé...así que empecemos a que el contrato se complete.-La mujer de cabellos rojizo tomo la mano de su hija acercándose a donde esta la dama de cabellos rubios, al llegar puso a su hija al frente.

-Al parecer no sera necesario hacer una cortada.-Dijo, la pequeña miro asustada a lo que había dicho su madre ¿a que se refería que no sera necesario hacer una cortada? Hizo aún lado los cabellos negros de su hija dejando paso y descubierto el cuello.

-El niño estaba nervioso, asustado, pero la mujer empujo a su hijo y mirándolo, el bajo su mirada y cerro sus manos con fuerza, acercándose a la pequeña, sus ojos de miedo y terror, hicieron que se echara atrás el niño , saliendo huyendo del lugar pero ya sabía la madre que esto pasaría así que los sirvientes lo detuvieron tomando de los brazos, el se resistía al volver en esta locura, miro a su madre quien estaba molesta, el bajo la mirada, mas se oponga no serviría de nada, así que la acercaron a la pequeña, y dirigiendo su rostro en el cuello, el niño no tuvo otra opción abrió su boca donde estaban listos sus colmillos, la niña le salieron lágrimas en los ojos al sentir clavar en su piel los colmillos de aquel niño, que bebía su sangré, un grito exagerado se hizo presente, la niña se intento mover pero la madre no se lo permitía, con una mano le pato los ojos a su hija, el niño que ya no quería beber más lo apartaron, lo soltaron, al sentir como su respiración y pecho le dolían, eran los efectos de la sangré, su visión se comenzaba a nublar por completó viendo a su alrededor borroso, hasta comenzar escuchar voces extrañas, empezó a gritar como desquiciado, la dama de cabellos rubios cerro los ojos.

-La niña fue soltada al desplomarse cayendo de rodillas, las voces y ver como la sala estaba diferente con escrituras llenas de sangre y seres extraños que se veían aterradores, la niña quedo pasmada del miedo,¿ porque estaba viendo eso ahora? ¿porque que tenia que ver al ser mordida? ¿que sucedía? Puso su manos a sus oídos, para dar un grito que en ese momento las lamparas y objetos hasta muebles se movieron.-Se les pasará en unos segundos.-Dijo la mujer de cabellos rojizos.

-Desde ahora en adelante serán uno.-Dijo el hombre.

-Cuanto durara la amnesia.-Pregunto la dama de cabellos rubios, mirando así hijo tirado en el suelo boca abajo, agitado y sus ojos llorosos.

-Dura mucho tiempo la perdida de memoria, el modo que se desbloquear es volviendo a beber la sangre de su prometida apara que ambos vuelvan sus recuerdos.-Dijo mirando a su hija que lentamente dejaba de gritar y las cosas dejaban de moverse, al sentir el cansancio se dejo caer al suelo boca abajo aun lado del niño quien estaba intentando mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero al tener frente a la niña, acerco su mano débilmente hacia la de ella, para ponerla encima su tamaño sobre la de la pequeña quien estaba cansada.

-Prometo cuidarte...-Susurro el niño mirándola conexos ojos azules, y ella mostrando unos ojos distinto ahora tornados rojizos.

-Aparecieron de la nada demasiada gente alrededor de la sala.-¡La ceremonia acabado! ¡¡Les presento a la nueva pareja y nueva reina mi hija Kikuo Hitomi y mi nuevo hijo el rey Shu Sakamaki !!-Aplaudieron, y un vampiro satisfecho al conseguir lo que deseaba un sonrisa de malicia apareció, pero había alguien que no estaba tan contenta era una mujer de cabellos negros ojos color miel miraba atrás junto a su lado una niña de cabellos lilas tomada de la mano de esa mujer se retiraron lentamente.

Recuerdos que se dejaron en el olvidó

-Entre las tinieblas de aquel lugar, los alrededores de los jardines habían estatuas de personas que aun se escuchas sus gritos y ruegos, una mujer que caminaba por los alrededores para adentrarse al laberinto de arbusto negros, hasta llegar en unos minutos al lugar donde podía verse una estatua de una figura de una mujer que mantenía su postura como la gran señora.-Mirate en donde esta ahora.-Dijo a la estatua de la mujer.-Porque siempre eras tú! Yo que di todo para que el creciera y se lo diera mis logros auna estúpida como tú!!-Dijo con odio.-¡¿Porque?! Yo que le di mas hijos, le entregó el trono...¡ a tu bastarda, porque ni sangre de nuestro clan tiene! Estúpido esposo que la convirtió en uno de nosotros, una sangre falsa que nunca llegara a hacer nada, pero no te preocupes mi querida Meik, al acabar con esa molestia para que mi pequeña tome el lugar que se merece junto a su esposo.-Salio una risilla.-Como debía ser al principió.

-Madre...

-Aparece de repente una chica de cabellos lilas.-Tranquila hija pronto llegara tu momento y seras la heredera del tronó como debía ser.-Dijo dándose la vuelta y acercándose para acerca su mano a la mejilla de la chica.-Mi hermosa reina, tendrás todo que has querido, el reino, el trono.-La chica miro seriamente a su madre.-Un esposo... Al beber la sangre de esa chica teniendo su escéncia, para despertar a tu rey, podrás gobernar la dimensión de muertos.

-Cree que se podrá engañar con eso.

-Claro, la persona que hace el pacto debe tener la escencia de su prometida para despertarse, tendremos nuestra venganza al fin y podremos gobernar felizmente.


	5. Capítulo 4

Los llantos de una pequeña recién nacida, era llevada en brazos de una mujer que estaba oculta con una tunica color marrón. Camninado debilmente desde todo el largo recorrido sin descanso, junto los llantos de la criatura, intentando calmar los sollozos pero los truenos no la ayudaban, la noche iba para largo; relámpagos se hacían presentes, una de los rayos fue directo a una rama, partiendo en dos, poco a poco se iba desprendiendo para caer debajo de la mujer que caminaba esa direccion, al escuchar un gran estruendo alzo su mirada, el tronco que venia hacia ella, rápidamente dio un impulso con la punta de sus zapatillas, cayendo muy retirado del peligro, revisando que todo estuviera bien destapando una un poco de la cobija que cubria la carita de la criatura quien tenia pequeña lagrimas que le recorria por sus mejillas que tenian un leve rojo por tanto llorar, intento levantarse con ayuda de su mano izquierda.

Al ponerse de pie, torpemente, continuo... Estaba cansada, el viaje era demasiado largó, no sabia cuanto podria aguantar, su vista se hacia borrosa por el agotamientl, hasta la luz de un trueno relampagueo fuertemente mostrando, una iglesia, mas adelante.

No lo penso mucho y prosiguió...

Al llegar en unos cuantos minutos, estando frente de una gran puerta de madera de un tono cafe oscuro, la madera tenia un olor a viejo, al fijarse que habia algunas grietas, daba una pariencia de antiguo, toco, nadie le respondió, hacia que decidio abrir , empujando la puerta con su mano izquierda para poder entrar, miró de reojo si había alguien, pero al parecer estaba deshabitada, dio otro pujoncito para poder entrar, el crujido que hacia la puerta grande, hacia eco en el lugar.

La oscuridad de aquel sitió, las butqcas llenas d polvo, telarañas que habian en las esquinas, las imagenes de los cristales de las ventanas estaban algunas rotas, , comenzo a caminar, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el paso de sus tacones, miraba a los lados, lo unico que entraba ahi era luz de los relampagos, iluminando esa oscuridad, donde mostró una estatua de una virgen con un niño en brazos, ella no era muy religiosa para ser sincera los demonios no creían en esas cosas, pero se acerco en lágrimas en sus ojos resbalando en sus mejillas, nunca habia demostrado sus sentimiento pero rara razon sintio ganas de llorar.

-Tal vez no pueda pedir que me ayudes ya que como un demonio conocidos como seres sin sentimientos , sin piedad no merecemos tu misericordia, pero por los mas inocentes eres capas de proteger, así que te lo suplicó. -Se inco.-Protege a edta niña, quien no tiene la culpa de mis pecados, ayudala a encontrar el mejor caminó, tal vez este pidiendo mucho pero ya no se que hacer, una madre es capas de dar todo por su su hijos, ella tal vez en sus venas recorre la sangre de demonio , pero aun que no es tocada por la oscuridad, ¡ayudala! protegerla en su camino y que no la encuentren .-Dijo quitándose el gorro de la túnica , un rayo mostró la apariencia de la mujer, mostrando su pelo rojizo y ojos negros.

La lluvia se iba desapareciendo, haciendo la aparicion del sol, los pajaritos se sacudían, dejando caer un montón de gotas. La mujer salió de la capilla justo con la criaturq quien salia de sus labios risillas.

Continuando su camino... de aquél bosque en que se encontraba, hasta llegar a la cuidad, caminando largamente, llegó aún pequeño parque donde los gritos de los pequeños jugando en los juegos, parejas sentados en el césped, familias en un día de picnic, otros dándole de comer a los cisne en el pequeño laguito.

Se detuvo en una pequeña fuente para descansar, al sentarse sin notar la presencia de una mujer de melena castaña, ojos negros, quien leí detenidamente su libro, mientras a lado estaba una carriola donde dormía plácidamente un bebé, la pelirroja escucha unos pucheros provenientes de la carriola donde nota a la pequeña criatura, la miro detalladamente, estaba llena de vida y energía, perfecto para el alma de su hija, acercándose sin que se diera cuenta la madre de la bebé.

-Este sera tu nuevo cuerpo hija mía.-Susurro, abrazando fuertemente a su hija, quien le dio un dulce beso en la frente. -Mi único anheló, deseo que nuna te encuentren.-Dijo, el lugar se entorno oscuro y el tiempo se empezó hacer lentamente, en unos segundos, la mujer dijo unas palabras y el alma se convirtió en una pequeña luz, que se depositado en el pequeño cuerpo de la bebé, que entraba en su pecho, al meterse, se detuvo su pequeño corazón, y sus ojos dejaron de moverse, quedando completamente abiertos, hasta que el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, y el corazón volviera a latir nuevamente, la criatura comenzó llorar, la madre fue a ver, cargando a su pequeña, la mujer de cabellos rojizos miraba a lo lejos, la criatura poso sus ojos directo a ella, quien se fue retirando.

Kikuo, no era como los demás niños, siempre se la dedicaba estudiando o leyendo algún libro era muy conocida como la come libros, ya que su tiempo se las pasaba en a blilblioteca, en aquel silenció, pero había momentos que escuchaba extraños ruidos, como crujidos de puerta o pasos, ella aveces los ignoraba, pero había momentos que no podía. El instituto que era muy antiguo, tenia rumores de que ahí habían visto espíritus de niños quienes murieron accidentalmente o fueron asesinados cruelmente, siendo aun pequeña de solo cinco años y los baños quedaban atrás de la escuela, donde ahí estaba un árbol que tenia una forma muy rara, donde se decía que se había visto una mujer muy hermosa de melena rubia, pero su rostro era otra cosa, cada parte de su piel se caí en pedazos y podía notar se los gusanos saliendo de sus ojos.

Ella ignoraba ese tipo de rumores hasta que un día cambio su vida, todo empezó el viernes, los alumnos de jardín de niños, se iban a quedar en el instituto a dormir, algunos estaban jugando hasta que cinco pequeños estaban dispuestos entrar por aquel lugar y ver con sus propios a la "Dama de los gusanos" en la noche ya que a las doce es donde decían que la habían visto uno de los conserjes que cuidan el lugar. Esperando la noche y que todos durmieran, se levantaron de sus futones, y llevado consigo linternas, uno de los cinco era kikuo, quien había sido invitada por una compañerita, al salir del salón se dijeron al aquel lugar.

-Que frío hace.-Se quejo uno de los niños haciendo un puchero.

-Cobarde.-Le contesto el niño prendiendo la linterna.

-No es eso, baka.-Le respondió.

-Van a seguir discutiendo quien es el mas cobarde, o van venir.-Dijo el otro pequeño.

-¿Tienes miedo Ki?-Le pregunto la niña tomando fuertemente su mano.

-No, sólo tengo algo de frió.

-Viejas.-Dijo el pequeño chasqueando la lengua.

-Ya deja de estar criticando a los demás. -Lo riño el niño a su amigo.

-¡Va...le!-Dijo poniendo sus manos atrás de su nuca.

Los cinco se adentraron al aquel lugar donde se sentaron en una vieja banca de piedra, esperaron largo minutos hasta que fueran las doce y cuando pasaron, esperaron un poco más.

-Lo sabía. -Se levanta de golpe el niño de la banca algo molesto.-Solo era rumores tontos.

-Tanto esperando para nada.-Dijo el otro pequeño mirando el cielo.

-Hace mas frío que hace rato.-Dijo la niña sobandose los brazos.

-Es verdad.-Contesto el niño.

-No me vengan con esas niñerías. -Dijo el niño que caminaba en círculos en su lugar.

-Kikuo, tenia la linterna moviendo atrás y adelante, cuando comenzó a parpadear la luz, y no solo de ella si no de los demás, los cinco se quedaron mirando hasta que se apagaron de repente, quedando completamente en la obscuridad, el ruido de la hojas al moverse por la brisa, y para después la risa de una mujer, volteando del lado izquierdo viendo una figura alta se quedaron paralizados.-Puede ser una profesora.-Dijo tranquilamente kikuo.

-Y...si no es...ella-Dijo el niño tartamudeando con miedo abrazando a la niña.

-Cobardes iré a ver.-Dijo el niño caminando hacia allá.

-Yuki...maru, no creo que sea buena idea.-Dijo su amigo intentando detenerlo con su voz, porque sus piernas no aprecian responder.

-Ya dejen de andar de niñas.-Les dijo molesto, caminando hacia donde estaba la figura, cuando se detuvo al sentir que algo le caminaba en su pierna derecha, poniéndose pálido, se alejo y se regreso con los demás.

-¿Que pasó?-Le preguntaron al mismo tiempo los cuatro.

-Algo me toco la pierna.

-No seria la hierba. -Le dijo éste.

-El movió la cabeza a los lados.-Que hierba que nada, algo me toco y no fue la estúpido césped.

-No que te quejabas que nosotros eramos unos cobardes, y esto y aquello.

-¡Ya! Me retracto lo que dije.-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Pero que sera esa figura?-Pregunto la pequeña.

-No lo sé, pero yo no vuelvo ahí.

-Mejor vámonos. -Le sugerio el pequeño, los demás asintieron, al pararse los que estaban sentados en la banca, la tierra empezó a mover como olas, la niña agarro fuertemente a kikuo, los niños se alarmó.

-Pero que es esto.-Dijo alterado.

-Calmate.-Le dijo.

-Les dije que no debíamos ir.-Dijo rompiendo en llanto.

-¡Ya callensen!-Dijo frustado el pequeño.

-Quiero a mi mamá. -Dijo la pequeña empezando a llorar y abrazando a kikuo, quien le correspondió y presentio una sensación algo similar como cuando estaba sola, al voltear estaba una figura difícil de ver, algo cae desde arriba, cayendo sobre su rostro, al tomarlo con su mano para quitárselo y sentir de lo que era, solo recuerda gritos y sentir sobre de ella la salpicadura d el a sangre de la niña quien la había aventado, salvándola de una muerte dolorosa, solo quedando ella junto el niño que se quejaba de la cobardía de sus amigos, ahora presenciado como morían enfrente de él, quienes milagrosamente se salvaron, por la satisfacción de la "Dama de los gusanos" quien ya haberse alimentado no sentía la necesidad de acabar con ellos dos, ambos se desmayaron, para después aparecer en el hospital, donde contaron lo que paso, nadie les creyó y pensaron que estaban diciendo mentiras por las amenazas de los asesinos que mataron tan cruelmente a sus compañeros, kikuo, había entrado en un shock, que bloqueo aquel momento que vivió dejándolo en lo mas profundo. Hasta ahora, recordando aquél accidente que marco su vida.


End file.
